


Questions

by Erandri



Series: 365 Days of McDanno [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Dad Steve, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Grace's POV, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erandri/pseuds/Erandri
Summary: Steve has two very big questions to ask tonight





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt requested by Only Him

She’s just started combing her hair to style it when there’s a tentative knock at her door. She tells whoever it is to come in and the door cracks open to reveal Uncle Steve poking his head into her room.

“Hey, Kiddo, you almost ready?“ Steve asks as he comes into her room, shutting the door behind him and sitting down on the edge of her bed. He’s already dressed for their dinner, wearing black dress pants and a dark blue button-down that she knows Danno loves.

“Almost, I just have to do my braid,“ she tells him, running her brush through her hair one last time.

“Can I do your hair?“ Steve asks, catching her eye in her dresser mirror. He looks nervous, he’s wringing his hands, and he won’t hold her gaze.

“Sure.”

Steve practically leaps off of her bed in his eagerness and she stifles a laugh when he blushes in embarrassment. She sits up straighter as Steve starts to run his fingers through her hair, getting it ready to do a french braid. He’s gotten better about braiding, the years that he and Danno have been dating have given him plenty of opportunities to practice, and he’s good enough now that she doesn’t secretly have to redo the braids herself.

She watches as Steve works diligently on the braid, pulling each lock of hair into place methodically so that there isn’t a single fly away. She knows that he wants to ask her something, and she had a suspicion that she knows what has him so nervous, but she resolves to wait him out. That doesn’t last long and when, for the third time, she sees Steve start to ask her something before deciding against it, she cracks.

“Is there something you wanted to ask, Uncle Steve?” she starts talking for him, holding his gaze when he finally looks at her. He finishes off her braid and secures it with a hair tie, letting it drop down her back before he answers her.

“Turn around,“ he tells her softly, tapping her on her shoulder before he sits back down on her bed. She does and sees him cast a quick glance to the shut door, “So, your dad and I have been together for a while now,” he starts, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

“Four years today,“ she adds happily, knowing now that this is exactly the conversation she thought it was.

“Yeah,“ he says, ducking his head to hide his goofy, pleased smile. “The two of you have become my family, there’s nothing that matters more to me than seeing the two of you happy, and I’ve never been as happy as I am now since your dad moved in with me. I think you and Danno have been pretty happy here too. So, I wanted to get your blessing, because I think that it’s about time that I ask him to marry me, don’t you?” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black ring box, opening it to show her a silver engagement ring, and her eyes go wide.

“Are you serious? Yes!“ she squeals, jumping out of her chair and nearly knocking him backward in her excitement as she hugs him. He immediately wraps his arms around her and she can feel his sigh of relief as much as she hears it.

“So you’re okay with this?“ he asks when she pulls away and she rolls her eyes at him.

“Of course I am! Danno’s gonna be so happy,” she assures him. Steve smiles and hugs her again, rocking her back and forth and only pulling away when Danno calls through the door to them. Steve gets the ring box closed and back in his pocket just as her door opens to reveal Danno leaning against her door frame.

“Kono just texted to say that she, Adam, and Chin are already at the restaurant and, if it’s okay with the two of you, I would like to not be late to my own anniversary dinner,” he teases the both of them.

“We’re not going to be late, Danno,” Steve assures him, sliding an arm around his shoulder and leading him down the hallway as she follows. She lets her dad’s complaints wash over her and when she catches Steve’s eye she smiles and gives him two thumbs up. Steve gives her a wink, pulling Danny closer to his side and she smiles when Dany loops an arm around Steve’s waist, still waving his free hand as he complains about traffic and cold food. Danno has no idea that if he moved his hand down just a few inches, that he would be able to feel the ring box in Steve’s pocket, and she can’t wait to see his look of surprise when Steve asks Danno to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://erandri.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
